


Feel The Colours

by BustersFluffyButt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bittersweet, Blind Character, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Happy, Love, Remembering Colours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BustersFluffyButt/pseuds/BustersFluffyButt
Summary: She doesn't remember the colours anymore. He helps her to remember.





	Feel The Colours

Her head rests on his lap. Their fingers are intertwined. There’s a melancholy song playing on the radio. He looks at her, his eyes full of love. She doesn’t see him, but she feels him. She feels his hand stroking her head. She smells the scent of fabric softener coming from his shirt. She feels the calluses on his fingers against her skin. A sense of warmth engulfs her.

“I don’t remember the colours anymore.” She says.

It has been twelve years since she last saw colours. It has been twelve years since her father lost control of their vehicle. It has been twelve years since she was orphaned.

“You don’t remember the colours?” He asks.

“I don’t remember the colours.” She confirms. “I know there are colours called yellow and green and blue and brown and white and pink and a whole lot more. But I don’t remember what they look like. I remember black because I’ve always associated this nothingness with black. I don’t _see_ black, but I remember it. I love colours, but I just can’t remember them anymore.”

His heart aches when he hears the hint of sadness in her voice. That night, he stays awake for the most part, his arms around her sleeping figure, and thinks of ways to bring colours back to her life.

Sunlight creeps through the closed curtains, begging the sleeping figures to wake up from their slumber and witness the beauty that is everyday life. Little does the sun know that she’s unable to see all the beauty around her. And now, she has even forgotten the colours. He gives into the persisting sunlight first, but refuses to get up from the bed yet. He looks at her sleeping figure and smiles. He leans in and kisses her forehead.

“Darling, wake up.” He says into her ear.

She stirs and mumbles sleepily, “It’s Sunday. Let’s just stay in bed the whole day.”

He chuckles. “We have things to do,” he kisses her nose.

“What things?” She asks snuggling closer to his warmth.

He kisses both her closed eyelids. “I’m going to help you remember the colours again.”

 

He holds her hand and leads her out of the door. She doesn’t have her stick. She leans on him to guide her.

“How are you going to help me remember the colours again?” She asks, confused yet excited.

“You’ll see.” He replies. “Here comes the first colour. Stand right here and lift your head up.”

She does as he says. She feels like losing her balance, but he quickly puts his arm around her waist and steadies her.

“Close your eyes.” He whispers into her ear. “Do you feel the warmth of the sunlight on your eyelids?”

She nods yes.

“That’s yellow. That warmth you feel on your eyelids is yellow.” He says. She smiles and keeps her head turned towards the sun, basking in the warmth that is yellow.

An arm still around her waist, he slowly guides her down the street. He takes her to a fountain. “Do you hear that sound?”

“The water?” She asks.

“Yes. The sound of water. That’s blue.” He says.

“Can I touch blue?” She asks

“Of course, sweetheart.” He seats her on the edge of the fountain and takes her hand. “Here you go.” He says as he dips her hand in the cold water.

She giggles in excitement and splashes some blue on him, and he lets her, laughing along.

“What’s the next colour?” She asks eagerly as he dries her hands.

“Come on,” he says and leads her to a nearby coffee shop. “Here comes brown.” He says as he opens the door to the coffee shop and takes her inside.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee hits her instantly. “Coffee,” she says inhaling deeply.

“The smell of coffee is brown.” He says. “Do you want some?”

“Yes, please.” She says. They sit side by side in a booth towards the back and drink their coffee.

The next destination is a flower shop. He picks up a rose and brings it to her nose. “Do you smell that?”

“Is it a rose?” She asks.

“It’s pink.” He replies. He takes her hands and places the flower between them.

She touches the fragile flower delicately. “I’m feeling pink.”

“Yes, you are.” He smiles.

They move on to find the next colour.  

They arrive at the park. He leads her towards the playground where kids are happily running around playing in the slides.

“Can you hear the children laughing?” He asks.

“Yes,” she says, her whole face lighting up.

“The laughter of innocent children is so pure. That’s why it’s white.”

She nods, agreeing. “Can we stay a little bit with white?” She asks.

“Of course,” he says and leads her to a nearby bench. They sit with his arm around her shoulder and her head resting against his neck.

“Do you think I’ll be able to be a good mother?” She asks.

“Yes, I do.”

“How will I be able to take care of a child? I can’t even see.”

“Yet here you are seeing all the colours.”

“That’s because you’re beside me. You show me the colours.”

“And I’ll always be beside you. You will be a great mother. I have no doubt about that.” He kisses the top of her head. “Our kids are going to love you so much.”

She smiles at the words ‘our kids’. She feels hopeful knowing that her kids are going to have him as a father. They stay there for a while in the park, listening to the laughter of kids; listening to white.

“Are you hungry?” He asks.

“A little.” She says.

“I’m starving. Let’s go get some lunch.” So they move on.

He takes her to a cozy restaurant. “I’ll show you another colour.” He says and takes her to a table before going to order their food.

Their food arrives soon. “Taste this first,” he says feeding her.

“Is that chili chicken?” She asks. “It’s spicy!”

“Spicy is red.” He says.

She laughs. “Yes, it is!”

At that moment he realizes that the laughter of children is not the only thing that’s white. Her laughter is also white.

After lunch, they go back to the park. They sit under a tree.

“Do you hear the sound of wind rustling the leaves?” He asks. He then takes her hand and runs it along the grass. “And do you feel the softness of the grass?”

“It’s green.” She says.

“That’s right.” He smiles.

He sees a fruit vendor. He gets up. “I’ll be right back. Wait here with green.” He says and moves towards the fruit vendor.

He comes back and sits beside her. “I brought another colour. This one is easy.” He takes a mandarin out and starts to peel it, spreading the citrus smell.

She inhales and exclaims, “That’s orange!”

“See, you haven’t completely forgotten the colours.” He says. She giggles happily.

They eat the fruit and leave the park.

“Shall we take the bus home?” He asks.

“Why? Is there another colour you want to show me?” She asks.

“Yes, there is.”

So they get on the bus. They manage to find seats together. He takes her hand and places it on the metal bar on the side. “Do you feel the cold of the metal?”

She nods yes.

“Now try smelling your hand.” He says.

She smells her hand and scrunches up her nose. He laughs at that. “You just smelled gray. The smell of metal is gray.” He says.

She smells her hand again. “Gray smells bad.” She says and he laughs.

They come back to their home as the sun goes down. They put on some music and cuddle on the couch, wrapped around in blankets.

She thinks about the day they just spent, feeling colours. “How did you think of all this?” She asks. “To make me feel the colours?”

“You said you didn’t remember the colours anymore. Of course, I had to do something.” He says. “How can I let you forget the colours when you colour up my world?”

She feels a rush of emotions tugging at her heart. She wonders how she ever became so lucky to be loved by this beautiful soul. “I love you.” She whispers leaning towards him.

He leans in and touches his lips to hers softly. “And I love you,” he says against her lips and kisses her deeply as if they only have this moment left.

“I think I just felt a rainbow of colours.” She breathes.

“I’ll make sure you feel that every day.” He whispers and leans in to steal her lips once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked my short story. The characters don't have names because I'm too lazy to think up names and also because I kinda like not giving names. But mostly the lazy thing. Please feel free to leave any advice or comments!


End file.
